megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Universe Issue 52
: Previous Issue: Sonic Universe #51 (Worlds Collide - Part 2) ←— : —→ Next Issue: Sonic Universe #53 (Worlds Collide - Part 8) Sonic Universe #52 is the fifty-second issue of the Sonic Universe comic book series by Archie Comics, released in May 2013. It contains the fifth part of the crossover Worlds Collide. Publisher's Summary The second act of the epic Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man crossover event BEGINS HERE! "When Worlds Collide" Part Five of Twelve: Sonic, Mega Man, Tails and Proto Man enter the strange world of the Skull Egg Zone. They don't receive a warm welcome, either, as the Genesis Unit and Copy Robot attack! Drs. Eggman and Wily wait in the wings with an even more sinister surprise waiting to be unleashed! You cannot miss this action-packed issue, featuring new cover art by Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, and choose YOUR favorite hero with the "Team Sonic" and "Team Mega Man" variant covers!Comic Book Resources Story : Previous Part: Worlds Collide - Part 4 (Mega Man #25) ←— : —→ Next Part: Worlds Collide - Part 6 (Sonic the Hedgehog #249) When Worlds Collide - Part Five: The Advance Guard When Sonic, Tails, Mega Man, Proto Man, and Rush arrive at the Skull Egg Zone, they're surprised by what they find, and Tails gives a brief explanation on zones with a Venn diagram. As Sonic says to leave the lecture for later, the Copy Robot tries a surprise attack, but Rush notices him and saves Sonic. When he summons the Genesis Unit to attack, Sonic remembers something. Meanwhile, Duo receives the message sent by Dr. Light and starts flying to Earth. In the Skull Egg Zone, Mega Man and Copy Robot fight in the air using the Rush Jet and Item 2, Buster Rod G faces Sonic, Mega Water S fights Proto Man, and Hyper Storm H takes on Tails. Nearby, a Chao and a Chao-like flying Met are transmitting the battle for Drs. Eggman and Wily inside the Wily Egg. Silver Man and Blaze Woman appear with the last Chaos Emerald, and the two doctors have a brief discussion on which of them is the best, but they solve it by betting that whoever's nemesis manages to survive the longest can claim their world as superior. The heroes continue fighting, the villains appearing to have the advantage. However, when Copy Robot says he knows everything Mega Man can do and he has nothing new to use, Mega Man reveals that he got a Special Weapon from Tails Man, the Tail Wind, and uses it to defeat Copy Robot. Afterwards he uses it on Hyper Storm H, which takes his attention of from Tails. Tails breaks Hyper Storm H's leg and takes care of him while Mega Man proceeds to attack Buster Rod G. Buster Rod G stops the Tail Wind with his staff, but Sonic appears behind him. When Buster Rod G tries to attack Sonic, he is defeated by the Tail Wind. Realizing he is the only one left, Mega Water S tries to run away, but gets shot down by Proto Man. Eventually, the group discuss the situation, Mega Man being surprised to see the Copy Robot and Genesis Unit again as they were permanently destroyed before, including their I.C. chips, and Sonic mentions that he had the strange feeling that time and space had been manipulated before. The group uses Rush to search for the doctors, and after some walking, they see the Wily Egg at distance and are greeted by the doctors and the eight Roboticized Masters: Silver Man, Rose Woman, Knuckles Man, Shadow Man, Vector Man, Blaze Woman, Espio Man and Charmy Man. Off Panel The Console Wars The strange robots appear and Sonic asks Mega Man if he knows them. Mega Man replies that he knows and Sonic should get ready to take down the Genesis Unit. Hearing the word "Genesis", Sonic remembers the long gone Genesis console, imagining it with wings and halo. He jumps on Mega Man, aggressively telling him that the console wars are never over and remembering the Saturn and Dreamcast. Mega Man says "Cut it out! I'm multi-platform!" Amusingly enough, the reason the Genesis Unit causes this memory to surface is because their game, Mega Man: The Wily Wars, was only available on the Genesis console, hence why they are called the Genesis Unit. Appearances Characters * "Met Chao" (First appearance) Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Chao *Doctor Eggman *Cubot and Orbot *Silver Man *Blaze Woman *Espio Man *Shadow Man *Vector Man *Rose Woman *Knuckles Man *Charmy Man Mega Man *Proto Man *Mega Man *Rush *Copy Robot *Genesis Unit **Buster Rod G **Hyper Storm H **Mega Water S *Duo *Dr. Light (Hologram) *Dr. Wily *Bunby Heli Special Weapons * Tail Wind (First appearance) Locations * Skull Egg Zone ** Wily Egg Quotes *'Dr. Wily:' "Whe-heh-heh! My Genesis Unit has them on the ropes! There's no way Mega Man or his friends will reach us in time!" *'Dr. Eggman:' "If I had a nickel for every time I said something like that..." *'Sonic:' "Nice moves, Buster!" *'Buster Rod G:' "That's "Buster Rod G" to you, hedgehog!" *'Sonic:' "Nah, doesn't really roll off the tongue. How about "Kiki"? It's the name of a monkey Badnik. Which I trash. '''A lot.'"'' *'Copy Robot:' "It's useless, Rock! I'm your perfect copy! I know everything you're about to do before you even do it! '''Strange,' isn't it?"'' Trivia *The standard cover art is based on the cover from the Nintendo GameCube game Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, and the border of the variant covers are based on the North American Mega Man cover and standard covers from Sega Genesis games. *Part of the dialogue between Mega Man and Copy Robot is a reference to the dialogue between Sonic and Metal Sonic in the Sonic the Hedgehog OVA. *When explaining that Dr. Wily only managed to restore I.C. chips before "with considerable help", Proto Man is referring to Ra Moon rebuilding Mega Man 2's Robot Masters in the Mega Man #14. *Sonic expressing his fear of being attacked by whales while crossing a bridge is a reference to iconic orca attack segment of Emerald Coast stage in the Sonic Adventure game. Gallery Cover art SonicUniverse52Textless.jpg|Standard cover art by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante, Jack Morelli and Matt Herms SonicUniverse52VS.jpg|Team Sonic Variant cover by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante, Tracy Yardley!, Matt Herms and Thomas Mason SonicUniverse52VM.jpg|Team Mega Man Variant cover by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante, Ryan Jampole and Thomas Mason Preview SonicUniverse52-1.jpg|Page #1 SonicUniverse52-2.jpg|Page #2 SonicUniverse52-3.jpg|Page #3 SonicUniverse52-4.jpg|Page #4 SonicUniverse52-5.jpg|Page #5 External Links * Sonic Universe Issue 52 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic Universe Issue 52 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia References Category:Archie Comics issues